First
by hibaritachi
Summary: Well, there's always first for everything. One day, Kanda runs away from home just to be with Allen. Allen got teary eyed and shower his affection for Kanda. Well, at least that was supposed to happen. Yullen.Yaoi.


Well,another story from checkered pants.

Although I feel bad cause i'm neglecting 'Just another story' , I still wanna post it.

Oneshot. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Back off.

Unbeta'ed. Sorry for the horrible grammar.

Oh god. He totally didn't expect this to happen. Not to himself, at least. So, what the hell did Kanda do, standing in front of his door at 3 a.m. Yes, bloody 3 a.m to be precise...

* * *

It's another tiring day for Allen. He had just come back from his work at the night bar. Well,not to mention that his assignment continue to pile up on his desk waiting to be finished. That will have to wait. Just when he arrived at his cheap-rented apartment ready to doze off, his girly boyfriend is found waiting for him at the doorstep. Eyes ticking in exasperation as he was sleepy as hell, this big idiot has to show up tonight of all days."What did you do here in the middle of the night? I want a good answer" Allen asked Kanda while tapping his feet impatiently.

"..."

Kanda just stayed silent while closing his eyes. He seemed to be thinking and is lost in his own world. Well, being ignored by Kanda is the most common thing in the world but not tonight. He don't have the energy left to bicker. Seriously, he felt that his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"What?" Allen sighed while rubbing his temple. He's already at his limit before he snapped."Listen baKanda, I don't have time to put up with your idiocy tonight. I'm very tired and I wanna sleep right now. I have class tomorrow so are you. You can sleep on the couch if you want. Just...don't bother me" he said while pulling the blanket on his body.

He was about to sleep before he felt Kanda hugging his back and said, "Listen, moyashi. I just ran away from home." The words was spoken quietly, almost a whisper but it is enough to make Allen wide awake.

"You didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No, you cannot"

"But I already did"

Kanda twitched in annoyance while gritting his teeth. Really, he didn't thought that this will be the idiot's reaction. Well, this is the moyashi he's talking about so he thought that the moyashi will be at least, happy to hear this. Well, things turn out worse than he imagine. The quote saying that life is not about fucking rainbow is proven. Hell yeah. Deal with this moyashi sure give him major head ache. Not only he was waiting for the moyashi for 3 hours since 12 a.m, this idiot even had the heart to ignore his existence.

"Kanda, you cannot do this. You're still 18 and i'm bloody 15. We cannot do anything, so be patient for the time being, won't you? We have plenty of time ahead of us to discuss about our future" Allen said although he was scared shitless when he felt Kanda's grip on his waist tightens.

"Kanda, did you hear me? I hate being ignored. It's not fair for Tiedoll. He raised you dearly. Heck, he even want you to succeed his business unlike that Cross bastard who continue to pile up debt." Allen bite his tongue as the word "Cross" is mentioned like it was some taboo.

"Is it wrong, for me to hold you like this?" Kanda simply asked him, tired of Allen's lecture about their future.

"No" was Allen's reply.

"Hey, didn't you answer too fast? You probably didn't heard what i'm saying." Really, why did it have to be this brat? There are countless people out there whom he can fell in love with. Why must this brat? Maybe the brat still haven't hit puberty yet, considering his height. He ruffled the snowy hair in front of him, kissing it lightly, full of affection.

Silence passed between them."Are you alright, Kanda? Did you eat anything bad? You are not your usual self" Allen chuckled while hugging Kanda back. "You know you can depend on me"

"You, depend on you?A measly moyashi? Wait till you hit your puberty first. Then i'll come depend on you. Which is nonsense. I'll end up waiting forever" he ended with a snort.

"See, you're back to your sickenly usual self. I thought that you're possessed or something. I prefer the gentle Kanda though" Allen started to feel sleepy. He yawned and pulling the blanket around them securely.

"Allen..."

Well, although Allen's head was heavy as if he was high under marijuana, he confirmed that Kanda just said his name. That word alone did it's trick. His eyes snapped open.

"Happy birthday, idiot. To think that you even forgets your own birthday. Not to mention that you even overworked yourself till you're worn out" He said tilting Allen's chin and kiss his lips gently.

"Wow, that's a first" Allen giggled lightly. The usual Kanda will kiss him roughly till his lips bleed. (3) "Kanda being considerate. Hmm...that's also a first"

"And this will be your first time getting present from me." Kanda gave him a music sheet. This piece is the one you wanted for how long. Play it for me later"

Although the room was dim and he couldn't see Kanda's face, he was sure of himself that Kanda was blushing.

"Thanks Kanda. I'll treasure it. Now, I really need to sleep. I haven't gotten enough sleep this week and I need one. Badly".

"No, you're not getting any. Today will be our 'first time' and I won't tolerate you saying no", Kanda grinned maliciously. Allen sweat dropped.

And that's how Allen ended up sleepless and sore the next day.

"Allen, we have a party for you tonight at Earl FC. Be sure not be late and I don't want a 'no'. You don't have work today right? Lenalee asked him while smiling broadly.

"Umm...but I have something to do tonight." Allen lied. If this continues, he won't get his beauty sleep after all.

"But, we have arrange everything. There will be various types of sweets and your favorite mitarashi dango waiting to be eaten by your black hole". This is bad. Lenalee began teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Lenalee but, a no is still no." He admit that he almost fallen into Lenalee's trap when she offered him his favourite mitarashi dango.

Lenalee picked up her phone and "Brother, Allen, he lif" before Lenalee finished her word, Allen shut her mouth in an instant. Nobody wanted to die from Komui's wrath. Lenalee smiled in glory.

Allen almost die exhausted. When the party ended, he wants nothing aside from a badly needed beauty sleep and rest all night long.

And it seemed that he will not getting his sleep when he saw Kanda on his bed, waiting for him...

* * *

Hmm...

I dunno, read and review.

I'll be very happy and it will motivate me to study harder.

Thanks.


End file.
